Cardcaptor Ouran
by Lunamon810
Summary: When her dad gets a job transfer for a while, Sakura Avalon ends up at no other than the Ouran High School, due to Madison wanting her to go to a good school and paying for it. But what does she go through upon meeting the Ouran High School Host Club?
1. First Day With The Host Club

**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here! First of all, this in NO WAY replaces Digimon: The Crest of Trust. I'm sorta using this to get all the...comedy out 'cause of the serious-ish scenes coming up. And I'm back at school. Which is good, 'cause I need EMOTION to write, like my cousin and a lot of other people. xD Anyway, I know this is like...the most random thing I've ever came up with, but you know...Woo! xD It's probably not gonna be too long of a story, but yeah. Anyway. I probably got some facts wrong here or there, but who cares? xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors/Cardcaptor Sakura or Ouran High School Host Club.**

* * *

Sakura Avalon took a breath and put her hand on the door handle to the 3rd Music Room in the Ouran Highschool. She'd recently gotten transfered there due to her dad getting a job transfer he'd be on for a long time. She was pretty depressed not having Madison, Rita, Nikki, and Chelsea around. She had the cards in her bag and the key around her neck, tucked inside her dress, for the sake of familurity, despite the fact it'd been 3 years since she'd captured the Void, which became the Hope, making her now 15. She opened the door, and the smell of roses filled her nose.

Seven boys stood dressed in kimonos, and the room seemed to be decked out in Japanese festival items. Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, deeply confused on what was going on. She blushed as she was suddenly approched by a handsom tall blonde one who caressed her cheak and spoke only a few inches from her face, and as he spoke her cheaks got an even darker shade of pink.

"Hello my lovely blossom, welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club." Sakura was left speachless, shocked. She was beyond confused as she was shown around the room, introduced to each of the 'hosts'. The one who'd first spoken with blonde hair was Tamaki, the little looking one with blonde hair was Honey-Sempi, the twins were Kaoru and Hikarou, although she couldn't remember who was who for the life of her, the dead quiet one was Mori, and the very intelligent one who constantly pushed up his glasses was Kyoya. Then the intelligent brown haired one was Haruhi.

"And who might you be?" Tamaki asked. "I haven't seen you here before."

"M-me?" Sakura asked. "Oh, I'm Sakura Avalon. I transfered here yesterday."

"Oh that's right, you're the new girl in our class, I believe Haruhi's too." one of the twins said, the one with his hair parted to the left.

"Uhh...Yeah...Kaoru?" she guessed.

"Yep!" he said.

"Yeah, he parts his hair to the left." Hikaru said.

"And he parts his hair to the right." Kaoru said.

"Uh-huh..." Sakura said with a small nod.

"And who would you like to be your host today my darling?" Tamaki asked.

"Uh...umm..." Sakura said, her eyes scanning the different hosts.

"Oh come on you know you want us as your hosts." The twins said in unison.

"Uh, okay." Sakura said nodding.

She was led over to a set of couches and chairs where other girls drolled over the twins, and Sakura sat, her mind on Li the entire time. She pulled her key out and rubbed it to keep in touch with her inner self, feeling so different here. She closed her eyes and sighed, and an image of the Twin Card drifted through her head, and she smiled and opened her eyes. But when she opened them, she saw the twins staring at her.

"Uh...cool necklace." Kaoru said. "Where'd you get it?"

"What, oh, this?" Sakura said, her mind automaticly panicing. "Oh, my best friend from where I used to live made it for me. She's really good with making outfits and stuff."

"What was her name?" the girl sitting next to her asked.

"Oh, Madison Taylor."

"Taylor? Does her mother own a big toy company?"

"I think so yeah."

"Oh, well that's pretty cool you know her then."

Sakura nodded, and the twins got back to 'hosting'. She smiled through it, although she got fairly annoyed at the 'awws' from the other girls. And she found herself extreamily shocked to find the twins were...in love with each other. But the other girls ate it right up, so she just smiled. Once the hosting was over, she bolted out of the room and at the end of school, she was quickly to her apartment, where she was alone, since her dad was at work and Tori was in Tomoeda, in collage now. She picked up her cell phone and called Madison.

"Sakura?"

"Madison! I miss you so much. And I just ended up in this Host Club thing here at this school, and -"

"The Ouran High School Host Club?"

"Uh, how'd you know?"

"You know I have my ways." Madison giggled. "How'd you like 'em?"

"You know I wouldn't dream of 'liking' anyone but Li!"

"I don't mean like that Sakura, but were they fun to be with?"

"Well, the hosts I chose were the twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, and they're like..."

"I know."

Sakura now realized Kero was standing in front of her and she smiled at him. At least he was around.

"Well I've gotta go Sakura, call you back later okay?"

"Okay, bye Madison!"

"Bye!"

Sakura headed into her bedroom and changed into a elbow-length sleeved pink shirt with a white knee-length pleated skirt and white boots. She sat her cards on the kitchen counter and started at the Hope card. She missed Li so much, maybe even more than she did when she lived in Tomoeda. Because then she could see places she'd been with him at, but here she had no memories of him or any of her friends for that matter. She sighed and pulled the pudding out of the fridge and filled two dishes with the pudding, and absent mindedly ate her own while Kero devoured his.

"Something wrong Sakura?"

"What? Oh, no." Sakura said, and randomly started looking through the magical cards she had captured so long ago. She decided, out of boredom, to match each card to the hosts. The Twin represented the twins, obviously being twins and seeming somewhat tricky, the Silent was Mori because she was fairly sure he'd only said a word while she was there. Honey was the Little because he was really short and playful, the Flower was Tamaki 'cause he was so bold and out going. Kyoya was the Create 'cause he seemed to keep everything together, and Haruhi was the Mirror because he seemed to understand things so well, and was nice but slightly quiet, much less bold than the others, minus Kyoya and Mori.

"What's with those six cards?"

"Oh, they just remind me of these kids from my new school. I'm just bored. I think I'm gonna go call Li." Sakura said and stood up, and took her cards with her to her bedroom as she dialed Li's phone number.


	2. Just a little bit of trouble

**Lunamon810 again, shocker! xD It's not that I'm writing this fast, I just already had the second chapter written by time I posted the first one. And this is REALLY helping me get over my writers block, just so you know. So woo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura or Ouran High School Host Club!**

* * *

The next day was Saturday, which meant Sakura wouldn't have to worry about the stress of her new school, or think about the Host Club, today. She laid down on the couch wearing a grey tank top and white shorts. She stared at the ceiling, pretty bored. She sighed and sat up. She didn't need to practice cheer leading any more, it wasn't any use. She couldn't hang out with Madison or any of her friends because they were miles and miles away. She decided she need to get out of the house other than school today, so she grabbed a bag, put her cards and her cell phone in it, and made sure the key was around her neck. She let Kero know she was heading out, and she headed to the near-by park.

Once at the park she sat down on a swing, and took note the park was pretty much vacant. She sighed, supposing it didn't matter since she didn't know anyone anyway. She started swinging, her eyes closed, deep in though about how right about now she'd probably being hanging out with Madison if she was still in Tomoeda. She heard someone sit down on the swing next to her, and the swing next to it. She opened her eyes and looked over, and actually froze for a second, but recovered almost instantly. It was Hikaru and Kaoru. She smiled at them, then looked at the ground as she continued to swing higher.

"Hello, Sakura right?" they asked in unison.

"Yeah." Sakura nodded, looking up.

"You look down." Hikaru said.

Sakura shrugged, then shook her head. "Maybe. I don't know."

"How do you not know?" Kaoru asked.

"Okay, I am. I miss my friends from Tomoeda."

"Well surely you'll make new friends here." Hikaru replied as the two started to swing in unison, how Sakura will never know.

"It's not gonna be the same though." Sakura replied.

"Well of course not. But it's better sitting around and being gloomy all day like you are." Hikaru said.

"I'm not being gloomy!...Am I?"

The twins nodded in unison, and Sakura sighed as she slowed her swing down. She stood up and walked over to the park bench, fairly out of sight from the twins. She pulled out the card from the top of the deck, the Hope. She smiled at it and stared, it reminded her of Li so much, it almost felt like he was there. She remembered sealing it...She remembered creating the Nameless Card by accident.

"What's that?" the twins in-unison voices startled her, and she almost jumped up out of her seat. Uh-oh.

"Oh, just something Madison made." Sakura said, quickly putting it away.

"Is that the only one?" Hikaru asked, but while she was thinking of saying no, hating to lie, he picked up her bag and pulled out the rest of the deck.

"Hey!" Sakura said and reached for her cards, but he just lifted them up higher than she could reach. "Give those back! They can't get damaged! They're important to me!"

"I'm not gonna hurt them." Hikaru said.

"Give them back!" Sakura demanded, standing on the park bench, and jumping at his arm to get the cards, but instead she fell to the ground and had to pick herself up as the twins smirked. She looked at the card in her hand, forgetting it was in her hand. Thankfully it was completely undamaged. She crossed her arms, card still in her hand. "Give. Me. Back. My. Cards!"

"I'm just looking." Hikaru insisted as he and his twin brother looked through the deck. "The Twin? Awesome!" They said in unison.

"Yeah, yeah, it's cool. Now give them back!" Sakura demanded.

"Why can't we look at them?" Kaoru asked.

"Because!...You just stole them out of my bag! It's rude! Now hand them back!"

"No, I think we'll give them back at school little miss rude." Hikaru said, holding them high above Sakura in his palm. Then, suddenly they floated down into her hand neatly.

Oh no.

"What...in the world?" Hikaru asked, shocked.

"I guess it was the wind." Sakura said shortly, putting her bag over her shoulder, cards tight in her hand, and curtly walking away.

"We made her very mad." Kaoru said.

Hikaru shrugged. "They're just cards, if she's gonna get that upset over them...sheesh."


	3. Oh no, not again!

**Konichiwa, Lunamon810 here. Another chapter of Cardcaptor Ouran! And like I said this in no way affects Digimon: The Crest of Trust! More as something to help me move out of writers block and stuff...and yeah. So, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Cardcaptors/Cardcaptor Sakura or Ouran High School Host Club!**

* * *

The next morning Sakura did her best to keep herself occupied, her mind off of moving, the hosts, everything. She went from reading, to listening to music, to singing, to studying cook books. She and Kero played video games together for a while, but eventually she grew bored, even of that. It was 4pm. She still had a lot of time to occupy. She tried to think of something fun but hard to do that would take a while. A song. Writing a song took a long time for her, she'd done it only once or twice before, writing one for Li and one for Madison. But what would she write about? Moving, the confusion, the lonelyness. Maybe a bit of the confusion with the host club.

She sat down with her notebook and pen and stared at the paper as she sorted things out to her best ability in her head. Kero landed next to her. He stared at her for a good few minutes, wondering what in the world she was doing. And eventually, he asked so. "Sakura, what are you doing?"

"Trying to write a song."

"Okay...why?"

"To distract me. And to help clear things up in my head." Sakura said. "If only there were a star card that could do that."

"Yeah, if only." Kero nodded, and went off to play more video games. Sakura just ignored the world around her as she let her brain decide the words that formed on the paper in front of her. She found herself hours later, finally finishing the song. She quietly sang it to herself, changing words that sounded out of place here and there. She then rewrote it on another piece of paper delicately, to make it look perfect. She carefully sat it on her nightstand and laid down, her right wrist resting on her forehead as she stared up at the ceiling, her eyes showing her disconnected stare.

Soon enough she found herself being woke up by Kero. He sounded very panicky. She sat up and rubbed her head. "Kero? What's wrong? Is dad hurt?"

"Sakura the cards are gone!"

Sakura's jaw slowly dropped as her eyes widened. "They're what?"

"The cards, I was playing Ninja Fighter 2 and all the sudden I felt their card presence leave, so I went to check and there are only eight left in the book!"

Sakura sat up and shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no! Kero one of us have to have just...sat them around the house somewhere. Come on lets look."

"Sakura their presence is gone!"

"Maybe you're just off." Sakura replied calmly, and slightly hopefully, although she felt herself that the cards were gone. She walked over to her desk and stared at the open hallowed out book where only eight of her Sakura Cards remained. She picked them up and looked through them. Windy, Fly, Fight, Song, Shadow, Cloud, Wood, and Hope, "Why these eight?"

"Who knows, all I know is we have to find them!"

"What could have caused them to leave?"

"Well your emotions are all over the place, maybe you just couldn't keep a hold on them for some reason."

"A hold on them?"

"You magically keep them bound, wether or not your thinking about it."

"Hmm...Sakura said. "Does this mean what I think it means?"

Kero nodded, and the two said in unison, "The cards have to be recaptured."

"But they're still the Sakura Cards, right?"

"They should be."

"Well, lets get on it then."

Sakura stood up and took a deep breath. She checked that the key staff was around her neck, picked up her eight cards and put them in her purse, and called Li.

"Hello?"

"Uhm...Li?"

"What's wrong Sakura?"

"It's the cards...they somehow...got loose."

"...The Sakura Cards?"

"Yeah."

"Does that mean you have to...recapture them?"

"Uh-huh."

"Will you have to transform them?"

"We think they're still Sakura Cards, so hopefully not."

She heard Li sigh. "That's not good. You need to find them quickly, if they're gonna randomly release themselves there's no telling what other crazy stuff they're gonna do."

"Right."

"Well I've gotta go, sorry. Bye Sakura...Good luck. Let me know how things are going when you can."

"Sure Li. Bye." And with that, she hung up. She stared at the phone blankly for a second. Then she dialed Madison's number, and explained it to her.

"So, what you're saying is, you have to recapture the cards?"

"Yes."

"And by yourself?"

"Uh-huh."

"And I won't be there to capture it on film?"

"Madison! This is serious! There are fourty-five Sakura Cards out loose doing who knows what!"

"It's okay Sakura. I'll try to get my mom to let me come over there on the private jet as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay...Sorry Madison. I don't mean to get mad, this is just so...out of the blue and it was hard enough the first time to catch them.

"It's gonna be okay, I promise. I"m gonna go see what I can do about getting the jet. Bye Sakura!"

"Bye."

What was she going to do? Li wasn't going to be there to help her this time. And what if the cards were going to be worse than before, considering they had just sort of went crazy? How was she going to recapture them? And would anyone get hurt in the process? What about the eight cards that stayed behind, did those eight mean something? And what about the Host Club, they seemed to always know everything. How would she explain it if they caught her capturing a card or using magic at all, releasing the staff or anything? This was not going to be easy.

* * *

**So yeah guys, I wasn't going to involve the cards getting loose, but all the sudden ideas for it were assaulting my brain and I felt like it, so I thought 'might as well'. So yeah, woo! And there are planned reasons for each card staying behind, not a really big deal, but yeah...Those will probably be revealed later on. Anyways, yeah. Woo!**


	4. Don't let it snow!

**Hey guys, Lunamon810 here. And I gotta go take a bath, so no long introduction thingy here this time. xD**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptors/Cardcaptor Sakura or Ouran High School Host Club!**

* * *

Sakura sighed, the previous night she had been unable to find any of the cards. She walked into the Host Club room, and she was sort of mad at herself about going back. What would Li think? She smelt the roses once again, and Tamaki welcomed her, but she kind of tuned him out. When asked which host she'd like, she decided on Haruhi. She sat down at the table with him, and was pretty quiet.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, no." Sakura said. But something was wrong. A lot of things, the fact she came back, moving...but most importantly, she sensed a Sakura Card. She closed her eyes for a second, and she was fairly certain Haruhi didn't say anything. She couldn't pinpoint where the card was, but she noticed the room getting colder. Freeze? Didn't freeze make the ice rink colder? But wait, there's no ice here, except maybe in water or something...

"Snow!" She heard one of the many girls in the room exclaim, and she opened her eyes and looked out the window to see the snow piling up, and very fast. It was already a good meter or two high.

"Woah, that looks...dangerous." Sakura said. She heard someone scream near the door, and she looked over to see snow blocking the doorway.

"What kind of sick joke is this!" Someone exclaimed, and soon the door was shut. Sakura swallowed hard. She knew which card it was now, the Snow, but now how would she get alone long enough to capture it? And how could she capture it if she could find the card itself? She stared out the window in horror as the snow quickly grew higher and higher.

"You okay?" Haruhi asked, snapping her out of her daze.

"Yeah. Just...shocked ya know? Look at the snow! It's way too early for snow, and this much? Something's not right here, is it?"

"Your right, it does seem like something weird is going on, doesn't it?" Haruhi asked as he stood up and walked to the window and stared out it as the snow started to make it to the bottom of the window.

"We're going to be trapped in here forever!" Someone screamed.

"We're gonna die here!" Someone else screamed.

"Now, now ladies it's going to be okay. Surely this will all clear out soon and we'll be out of here in no time." Tamaki said.

"It's in halls you idiot! Something's not right here!" One girl screamed. Tamaki didn't seem to like being called an idiot. He kinda just stared for a bit, while Sakura paced around, thinking hard about what to do.

"Hey, you can use my cellphone to call your parents if you'd like." Haruhi said, handing her his phone.

"Thanks." Sakura said smiling. Haruhi walked away to give her privacy, and no one else was nearby. She called Kero's phone that was similar to her own, and Kero picked up.

"Uh, Avalon residence."

"Kero it's Sakura. We've got a big problem. There's Snow, everywhere. I can't get out of the room, because it's filled up the hall. I don't know what to do."

"Do you have the cards that didn't leave?"

"Yes."

"Which are they?"

"Windy, Fly, Fight, Song, Shadow, Cloud, Wood, and Hope."

"Hmm...I don't know Sakura. Unless you can get totally alone I don't know what you could do with any of those."

"Great. Well I guess-" Suddenly there was a click, and she looked to see she'd lost him. After returning the phone to Haruhi and thanking him, she went to Tamaki.

"Is there a bathroom?'

"Of course, right over there." He pointed to a doorway, which she went straight to and knocked, and was thankful to find that no one had occupied it yet. She entered it and locked it, and released her staff. She looked through her cards. "Windy Card, blow away the snow, Windy!" When she exited the room, the staff a key again, and after returning the Windy, she found people heavily running out.

"The Snow like, just...Disappeared." Hikaru said once she got out. "Looks like you can go now."

"Thanks, bye!" Sakura said and ran until she was outside the school. She released her staff again. "Snow Card! If you're here, show yourself!" Seconds later a lady in fancy clothes appeared, someone she recognized as the Snow. She held her staff out. "Snow Card, return to your power confined, Snow!" Once the lady was gone, and she caught the card, she stowed it away and returned the staff.

"I hope nobody saw me..." she thought aloud quietly, then walked away.


	5. Disappearing Rooms

**Hello everyone, Lunamon810 here! With another chapter of...Cardcaptor Ouran? I wrote a chapter...of Cardcaptor Ouran? Huh. That's not something you see everyday. xD Anyways I'm sorry it's taking me so long, I have writer's block for this. Writer's block is a DEMON! Not to sound lazy or anything, but I don't really feel like writing chapters with her capturing all of the cards. Obviously I'll make brief mentions to let you know which ones she has and that she's captured them though. So if there's a certain card/cards you want to see detail in capturing, please let me know so I know which cards to write with. Anyways, please enjoy the ridiculously short chapter I wrote!**

* * *

When Sakura got home from catching the Snow, after her homework was done, she paced around, debating on what to do. There were cards out there, cards that could destroy anyone or thing, and she was responsible for them. She didn't really want to go back to the Host Club, but it looked like the cards might be targeting them, or it could at least be a was it her? Did she need to stay away from them to keep the cards away. She sighed, aggravated. Kero flew out of her bedroom and landed on the counter in front of her. "What's wrong Sakura?"

"Well, I caught the Snow today, but now I don't know if the cards are targeting the Host Club that I was at, or me..."

"I don't think the cards would target you." Kero said. "They may not be targeting anyone. Expect the unexpected, it could be random."

Sakura sighed in defeat. "I guess you're right. But what do I do? I'm trying to capture them without anyone noticing again, and everyone here is so observant."

"Just be careful Sakura. And try to be on-guard, make sure you're always watching out for the cards, the quicker you get them all captured, the quicker it's all over."

"Right." Sakura nodded.

The next day, Sakura returned to the Host Club. She walked in to see panic, people were racing everywhere. She noticed that stuff was missing, and disappearing right in front of their eyes! Sakura watched as a girl's chair disappeared, and Tamaki rushed to help her up. Sakura looked around. Something wasn't right here, she sensed a Sakura Card. She watched the chaos as her mind rushed to figure out which card it was. She watched a entire table disappear, and to her horror entire pieces of the floor. She ended up stuck on a small piece of floor up against a wall.

Kaoru looked over at her. "Sakura! Hold on!" He said and rushed to find something long enough to reach her. He rushed to the supplies room and picked up a section of wood that would be a support beam for something they would be doing later on. He stretched it across, but Sakura found herself afraid to walk across it and plummet to the floor, now three stories below her due to the disappearing floor. Kaoru realized it and rushed across, and he took her hand. "Come on, it'll be okay." He smiled. "It's as if the room is erasing itself, isn't it?" He said and lead her across, slowly. When they made it to the other side, she rushed to the hall to release her staff as quick as she could.

No one was in the hall, so she called out the words to her staff, and pointed it towards lady that appeared in the hallway, with a long dress and a long hat. "Erase Card, return to your power confined, Erase Card!" The lady dissolved into white light that entered the rectangle at the end of her staff, but it floated into the Host Club room. The staff returned to it's key form and she hurriedly put it on, then rushed into the room. The card rested in Kaoru's hand. Her eyes widened, and now that the floor was back she walked over to him. "Uh...Kaoru...May I-"

"Have your card back?" he laughed. "I suppose." He handed her the card, which she put away with the others. Everyone looked at the hosts, obviously awaiting an explination for the mess. As the hosts struggled to figure it out, Sakura smiled.

"Isn't it obvious what was going on here? It was all special effects from the Host Club, trying to put a twist on the normally boring day! Expect the unexpected!" After a second all of the hosts nodded to confirm her explanation.

"Sakura here is exactly right! We wanted to give you all some excitement!" Tamaki said. He looked at Sakura and whispered. "Thank you." Sakura nodded.

"Yeah! Wasn't it fun?" Honey asked, and some of the girls aww'd as Sakura left the room.

Later when she got home, she changed into a dark blue t-shirt with a picture of her staff's white wings on the back, and knee-length black shorts. She sat down on the couch as Kero flew in. "Hey Kero. I captured the Erase today. It caused a lot of chaos...I had to help the Host Club explain the disappearing stuff...and floor."

"What'd you come up with?" Kero asked.

"That it was all special effects to change things up a little bit." Sakura laughed. "It was good enough for everyone else, and the hosts went along with it."

"But don't you think they're gonna get suspicious? The hosts? Trying to figure out what happened?"

"Maybe...I could erase their memories I suppose."

"But then they'll wonder what happened. Erase their confusion, it'll make them think it really was special effects. Sakura nodded and released her staff, than threw the Erase up in the air and gave it her command. Once she was done, the card was returned, and the staff was it's key and around her neck, she laid down on the couch and fell asleep, tired from the chaos, and a little bit from using her magic.


	6. Protect The Locket, Forget Your Secret

About three days later, Sakura walked back into the host club's room, not quite knowing what to expect. Everyone was calm, the room had been recreated into a forest, no bugs or anything though. It felt nice and cool, and the hosts welcomed her once again. After their usual inttroduction of roses, the twins hooked their arms around Sakura's. "You want to be hosted by us today, right Sakura?"

Sakura stared at them for a second, slightly caught off guard, then smiled. "Sure." They led her to a table, that was pretty much a large, thick plank of wood on the ground.

"We haven't had anyone come in to us today, we were starting to get worried." Hikaru explained as he laid out biscuts and tea.

"We're glad it was you who came in, Sakura," Kaoru said smiling as he poured her tea. "I think you'll like the tea. It has some natural herbs our parents use in their tea a lot, and they only use the best."

Sakura nodded and smiled at the twins. "Thank you!" She said, and took a sip, smiling once again after words. "It tastes delicious!" The twins nodded as they started sipping on her own tea. Sakura nibbled on a biscut, looking at the twins. She noticed a silver locket around Kaoru's neck. "That's a pretty locket, Kaoru."

Kaoru looked down and smiled. "Thanks. Our parents gave it to me two years ago, on our birthday. For some reason, it won't open though."

"It won't?" Hikaru said, obviously unaware that the problem existed. Kaoru nodded.

"It's really strange. It was opening just fine a week ago, but four or five days ago I tried to open it, but it wouldn't. For some reason, I can't get anything in the crease to open it." A chill went down Sakura's spine. She'd been sensing a card, but ignoring it, since nothing seemed to be wrong, and she didn't want to alert anyone. She looked at the locket. She closed her eyes and focused, then looked at it and was sure she saw a faint glow around it.

"If you want, I could have a friend of mine look at it. She deals with stuff like that a lot, she's had a lot of people come in with lockets and such that sound like they have the same problem you do." Sakura said, planning on capturing the card in private.

"Really? Alright... Just... Promise you'll take really good care of it." Kaoru said. "And if she has to break it to fix it, then don't. Okay?"

"Okay!" Sakura nodded as Kaoru handed her the locket. She stood up quickly. "I'll be right back!" She sped out of the room and down to a vacant hall, looking around cautiously before pulling her necklace off. "Key of the Stars with powers burning bright, reveal the staff and shine your light! Release!" The small key transformed into it's much bigger staff form. She sighed, realizing something. "I don't have the sword card yet..." She picked up the Shadow Card. "Shadow, go inside of the locket and make it open up, Shadow!" Black shadows seeped inside of the locket, after a bit of struggle. It was about forty seconds later the locket finally opened, and Sakura left out the breath of air she wasn't aware she'd been holding.

"Thank goodness... Alright. Sheild Card, return to your power confined, Shield!" She could now see the barrier around the locket, which started to deteriorate and turn into white light, which started forming a card. When it finally stopped glowing, it floated down from the edge of the staff and into her hand. She smiled and put it with the others, along with the Shadow Card after she returned it. The staff turned back into the key, which she put around her neck and tucked inside the neck of her dress. She walked back inside the room and handed the locket to Kaoru. "There you go."

"Uh, thanks. But is your friend a student here? How did you already get it done?"

"Oh, well, I uh, called her on the phone, and she explained to me how to do it. Normally I couldn't have, but I guess it was a weak case. She said not to close it so hard." Sakura said sheepishly, so Kaoru decided not to ask any more questions.

Soon Sakura left, and Hikaru looked at Kaoru. "You followed her, didn't you? Was she really on the phone?"

"No, she wasn't." Kaoru admitted, helping pack up.

"How'd she do it then?"

"You wouldn't believe me."

"Oh yeah? Try me." Kaoru paused for a second then sighed.

"Fine, but you can't tell anyone," Hikaru nodded. "That star necklace we saw her with that day at the park?" Hikaru nodded again. "She said this chant... She had it in the air in front of her. It turned into this... staff. And she touched it to one of those cards, and it turned into this man with a black cloak, then it went inside of the locket, and it opened. Then she made another card appear from around the card, then turned the shadows back into a card, and the staff went back to normal, and she put the cards away like nothing happened."

"So, magic?" Hikaru asked, and Kaoru nodded, looking at his twin to see if he thought he was lying. "So thats why she was so nervous about us holding those cards at the park. You said a new card formed that she hadn't pulled out, right? So maybe that means something happened and they... they've been released. Whatever they are." Kaoru nodded.

"I thought so too. And maybe that's why some of the strange stuff around here has been happening," Kaoru added, and Hikaru nodded. "Do you think she'll ever tell us?"

"Probably not." Hikaru said sighing. "It doesn't seem like the kind of thing you'd tell someone." Both of the twins sighed, then smiled and spoke in unison.

"Oh well!" Kaoru opened the locket and looked at the picture inside. It was of the twins when they were younger, each being held by one of their parents. He smiled and closed the locket and continued helping Hikaru clean up.


End file.
